


The Diary of Death: Tom Riddle and Light Yagami Take Over Both Worlds

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death Note Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, Shinigami, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Tom Riddle is fascinated by Light Yagami, a new student at Hogwarts. The two recognise the power each has, and decide to work together to take over both the muggle world and the wizarding world.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

He stood out amongst the others. Naturally, how could he not when he was at least a foot taller and was hands down the most attractive person there? No, it wasn’t even comparable: this young man was probably the best-looking person Tom Riddle had ever set eyes upon.

But there was more to him than just good looks. As a wizard well-experienced in the Dark Arts, Tom knew that there was something special about him. He could see it in his eyes: there was something there that was missing in others: they were the eyes of a leader, the eyes of a person that others would fear to cross. And that was the exact kind of person Tom wanted to recruit.

It didn’t come as a surprise that Light Yagami was sorted into Slytherin. As the others had eyed the sorting hat nervously, he’d fearlessly approached it, not even thrown off guard as it spoke to him inside his head. In all the time it had taken for Light to be sorted, Tom hadn’t taken his eyes off him. And no sooner had he taken a seat when Tom swooped down beside him.

“Light Yagami, it is an honour,” said Tom, outstretching his hand. “Yagami” was not a name associated with purebloods in the UK. However, judging by his looks and his name, Light may have come from somewhere a little further away.

“I see my reputation has even spread as far as the magical schools of Europe,” Light smirked, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes. “I can’t say that I am surprised. I am the top student in Japan and have represented my country in countless of contests.”

“Sadly, I cannot say that that I’ve heard of you by name per se, but I know a true mastermind when I see one. However, there is something I don’t quite understand. You’ve come in with the first years, but there is no way that you are eleven years old.”

“You are correct in assuming so. I am seventeen. The wizarding world was so impressed with my abilities that they offered me a place at this school. Ah, but you have not shared your name with me yet.”

Light stared at Tom, looking somewhat concerned by his sudden silence. Tom had been trying to process what he’d heard: did Light mean that he was incapable of magic… a muggle? But something else caught his attention: all of a sudden, he was overwhelmed by an unworldly dark presence, something unlike any of the dark magic he’d ever encountered before. Light followed Tom’s gaze before turning back to him with an expression somewhere between puzzlement and perhaps fear.

“Can… can you see him?”

“I cannot. But I can assure you that I’ve never felt a presence so strong. That is some kind of dark magic that is far beyond what can be learned from books. I would be honoured if you were willing to share it with me.”

Light took a second to process what had been said. But then his face split into a grin, his eyes dark and filled with malice.

“I think we may be good friends…”

“Tom. Tom Riddle.”

“Well, Tom Riddle. I believe that this is the beginning of a most beautiful friendship.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom glanced back at Light, not letting go of his hand as he did so. If Light was nervous, he definitely wasn’t showing it. Despite his eyes being covered by a blindfold, Tom could tell that he was doing everything to take in his surroundings: listening to the echoes of his footsteps upon the water-covered floor of the Chamber of Secrets, breathing in the damp cold air, subtly feeling around the wetness and cracked stone with his feet. Only when they were deep inside the chamber did Tom come to a halt, letting go of Light’s hand to remove the blindfold for him. The hand of a killer. Tom was certain of that.

“Have you taken me to your torture chamber?” smirked Light, unfazed by his surroundings.

“Not quite. You see, Light, I’m different from the others. I can make things move without touching them. I can make bad things happen to those who go against me. I can kill anyone who gets in my way with just a flick of my wand. But what about you, Light? What can you do?”

“With just a name and a face, I can kill anyone I want to.”

“Interesting. How so?”

Tom couldn’t help but notice a flash of happiness in Light’s eyes. Apparently his interest in Light’s powers pleased him. Light hesitated, before pulling a black notebook out from under his robes. Across the front of the notebooks were the words “Death Note”. When Tom realised that that was all he had to show, he reached out and took the notebook from him. And as soon as he did, a strange creature appeared before him. Although humanoid in shape, it was without a doubt not human, It towered above Tom, a blueish tinge to its skin. Its huge mouth filled with pointy teeth split into a grin as it cackled.

Tom raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore the creature. Instead, he began flicking through the pages of the notebook. They were covered in writing in multiple languages. On closer inspection, Tom realised that they were names.

“So… you write the name of a person in the notebook, and this creature here kills them?” he suggested, nonchalantly waving a hand in the creature’s direction.

“Not quite,” responded Light. “Ryuk here doesn’t really do much. When you write someone’s name in the notebook while imagining their face in your mind, they’ll die of a heart attack in forty seconds. That is, unless you decide to write a different time or cause of death.”

“I see,” responded Tom coolly, choosing to focus on a page filled with English names. But his concentration was interrupted when Ryuk’s face burst through the notebook. Tom blinked, before turning away and resuming his examination of the notebook.

“I don’t believe this guy!” complained Ryuk, using his bat-like wings to fly on top on the statue of Salazar Slytherin. “I’m used to screams, people begging for their lives… but this guy barely batted an eyelid!”

Tom paid no attention to Ryuk. He’d sensed his presence long before he could see him, and he found himself disappointed. What use is a dark invisible creature that doesn’t carry out killings itself? No, he was much more interested in the sudden change of atmosphere. Even with just a glance over the top of the notebook, he could spot Light’s failed attempt at concealing his nerves. Perhaps he’d hoped that he’d have been more unsettled by the appearance of the creature? Regardless, his hand was outstretched, a silent request for the return of the notebook.

“Actually, Light, I haven’t been completely honest with you. I have one more trick up my sleeve.”

Light froze, rooted to the spot. His outstretched hand shook as he heard Tom make strange inhuman sounds. And as soon as he finished, the sound of something huge slithering across the floor echoed throughout the chamber. A sudden, ear-splitting hiss caused Light to jump out of his skin. He’d had enough: he broke into a run. But no sooner had he taken two steps did his body come to a complete stop. No matter how hard he willed it, he couldn’t get his feet to budge.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” instructed Tom seriously. “It might mistake you for its prey if you do. And if you value your life, I’d recommend you keep your eyes closed.”

“What… what is that thing?” whispered Light. He’d wanted to shout, but his voice came out much quieter than he’d hope. Obediently, he snapped his eyes shut.

“It won’t harm you if you follow my orders. It works under my command. But you will die if you look at it.”

Light couldn’t have run away even if he wanted to. He felt a shiver run along his spine as he sensed the presence of something huge slither past him. The water at his feet rose slightly, dampening his ankles.

“What the hell is that?!?” yelled Ryuk. Clearly the beast had no effect on him.

Just as the echo of Ryuk’s voice died down. Light heard another noise: a thud as something was thrown on the floor, clearly dropped from a height. It was followed by a moan and the weeping of a young girl.

“T-Tom?” sobbed the girl. “Is that you, Tom? I can’t see anything… Where am I? Are we still at Hogwarts?”

“Don’t worry, Light,” assured Tom. Light shuddered as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. “I’ve gouged out her eyes so that it can’t kill her. I have other intentions for her…”

Light felt his blood run cold as a scream pierced the silence. It was joined by several more screams and the sound of a struggle, and eventually an unsettling dripping sound. A sudden flash of green light blinded Light through his firmly shut eyelids. He squeezed them even more tightly shut to the extent that it caused him discomfort.

Eventually, Tom shouted something in the strange hissing language he’d spoken before. The water around Light’s feet sloshed around as he felt the huge creature snake away, heading back to its hiding place in the chamber. He slowly opened one eye. In front of him, Tom was staring at the notebook, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Behind him was the still body of a girl, her chest completely ripped open.

“Check it out,” breathed Tom, handing Light back his Death Note. Only it was no longer his Death Note. On the front cover, the name “Tom Marvolo Riddle” was written across it. Light looked from the notebook to Tom. With this much information, he had the power to kill him then and there. And yet his hands remained frozen in place.

“We’re both at the mercy of each other, aren’t we, Light Yagami,” pointed out Tom, staring directly at Light. “You could kill me with a heart attack, and I could kill you in a heartbeat. But we’re not going to do that, Light, are we? We could achieve amazing things together, you know. You’re intelligent enough to figure that out on your own though. Now… I think you want to give that notebook back to me.”

Before Light could even process what had been said, he found himself unwillingly handing Tom the notebook. In fact, he didn’t even remember giving it to him, It was only when he spotted it in Tom’s hands did he realise what had happened. The Death Note, his only weapon and shield in this world was in the hands of a maniac.

“You have your world, and I have mine,” continued Tom, opening the notebook once more. “Whenever you need pages, I’ll give them to you. You can continue on as you did before. But this notebook belongs to me now.”

Ryuk let out another cackle.

“Interesting,” whispered Tom, his eyes finally fixing on Ryuk. “A creature that is unaffected by the stare of a basilisk. Dare I cross someone with such a mysterious and potentially dangerous partner?”

“Partner?” repeated Ryuk with a laugh. “No, I’m just here to watch what humans do with the Death Note. And things have just gotten a hundred times more interesting. There’s no way I want to put an end to this. Just think of me as a spectator, heh heh heh…”

Tom seemed pleased with that. With a smile, he ripped several pages from the Death Note – his diary – and let them flutter to the ground by Light’s feet.

“This should be enough to keep you going for now. I can always give you more,” said Tom calmly. But then his eyes grew dark as he suddenly lashed out grasped the front of Light’s shirt. “But don’t get any funny ideas, Light Yagami. There is a lot more to me than meets the eye… especially now. I’m not the kind of person you can just make vanish by scribbling a name in a notebook. If you were to follow through with such foolish ideas, you’d live to regret it.”

Light stared back in shock. But after a few seconds, he began to laugh, practically screaming with delight. Tom’s eyes widened at the sudden change, the sound of a lunatic’s laugh echoing around him.

“Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he whispered, his eyes mad with delight. “I knew I’d found someone extraordinary, but I had no idea just how extraordinary. I’m looking forward to working alongside you.”

With that, Light bent down to retrieve the pages, stuffing them into his robs. Tom observed him from the base of the statue of their house’s founder. Despite completely being at his mercy, Light Yagami seemed eager as ever to proceed. And that was exactly the kind of person he wanted to have on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers. And not so subtle either. From a spot not too far away at the Slytherin table, a group of Tom’s friends were muttering to each other, occasionally glancing over at Light. Light was used to stares: with his charm and handsome appearance, he usually drew plenty of attention as he wandered through the castle’s countless corridors. However, these were not the whispers of admirers. No, there was a hint of hostility to their inaudible words. But almost as soon as they started, they came to a stop. Light glanced up only to find that Tom was staring at them, the anger in his eyes enough to instantly silence them. As the group avoided his eye, Tom turned to smile at Light, a smile which was eagerly returned.

“Mister Riddle, Mister Yagami, I would like to have a word with you both.”

Light had to stop himself from jumping but managed to keep his expression calm. Professor Dumbledore, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, had seemingly materialised from nowhere behind Light. Across the table, Tom stood up, not a hair out of place as he pulled off the perfectly innocent-looking puzzled expression he often used.

“What appears to be the matter, Professor?” he asked, a hint of feigned surprise to his tone. Light turned around, only in time to catch Professor Dumbledore grimace.

“These are troubled times, Tom,” he responded coolly, peering at Tom over his half-moon spectacles. “However, this is not the place to discuss such matters…”

“Why, of course.”

Tom didn’t need telling twice. His cloak billowing behind him, he began to lead the way out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore. Light, unsure of what to expect, calmly left his spot at the Slytherin table, walking with just enough distance that he could avoid small talk with his teacher. However, Professor Dumbledore didn’t seem too interested in him. He came to a sudden stop just outside an empty classroom.

“That will do. Now, Tom, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to you first.”

Tom froze, already halfway inside the room. He spun around and began to approach Professor Dumbledore with darkness in his eyes. Or so that’s how it seemed at first. Without warning, Tom strolled right past him and towards Light. He reached out and placed a pale, thin hand on Light’s shoulder.

“As a matter of fact, I do mind,” he replied coldly, gently squeezing Light’s shoulder. “You’ve agreed to allow Mr Yagami into our world, and yet when push comes to shove, you choose to treat him like an outsider. Leaving him out in the corridor truly is-"

“That’s enough Tom,” said Professor Dumbledore curtly. “I can assure you that I meant in no way to exclude Mr Yagami, just that I desired to speak with you alone. However, it is apparent that that does not sit well with you…”

With a wave of his hand, Professor Dumbledore urged the two students inside the deserted classroom. Once inside, he shut the door with a flick of his wand. He breathed a deep sigh and pushed his half-moon spectacles up his crooked nose before continuing, his voice calm and neutral.

“Is there anything you wish to tell me, Tom?”

Tom took a few seconds to respond. With his brow slightly furrowed in puzzlement, he smiled as he spoke.

“I beg your pardon, Professor. But I don’t think I understand what you mean. Is this something to do with my desire to become a prefect, or…?”

“You know perfectly well what I am referring to, Tom. And that is the death of your fellow student, Myrtle."

“I hope that this is a misunderstanding, Professor,” began Tom, his eyes darkening, “But unless I am mistaken, I could be led to believe that you are accusing me of having something to do with her tragic death. Why not address the entire school? Shouldn’t any information at all be of value to you?”

“I’ll ask you again, Tom. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

“No.”

“I see.”

Light, who had been silently standing behind Tom, kept his expression blank. He watched as a somewhat sad look flashed over Professor Dumbledore’s face before he turned to face him.

“Well, that just leaves the less pressing of the matters,” continued Professor Dumbledore. “Would either of you know anything about the disappearance of a television set form the Muggle Studies classroom?”

“A television is missing?” repeated Light, to which Dumbledore nodded. In front of Light, Tom let out a cold laugh.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, Professor, but I find this highly inappropriate,” smiled Tom, his eyes like ice. “To link the disappearance of a muggle artefact to Light simply because he is the only muggle is simply… just an indication of the prejudice you hold.”

“Oh?” questioned Dumbledore, his voice calm but eyes flickering. “I find it interesting that you’re willing to engage in a conversation about prejudice, Tom.”

If Tom had felt flustered by Dumbledore’s retort, he hid it well. He let out a laugh, lightening the atmosphere slightly.

“What I mean to say is that surely it is much more likely that a wizard who has never lain eyes on such muggle artefacts would perhaps take an interest in things such a television set. Perhaps someone has borrowed it? Once again, I feel that you would have more luck addressing the entire school, Professor.”

“I intend to do so. But first, Mister Yagami, do you know, anything about the television set?”

Light frowned and shook his head. Since he was unable to produce magic, studying a subject about non-magical people taught by a teacher who seemed quite disconnected and uncertain of how the muggle world worked seemed like a complete waste of time to him. He hadn’t even been aware that there were televisions at Hogwarts in the first place.

“No Professor, I don’t.”

“Very well. The two of you may leave.”

Light had expected some kind of explanation from Tom after being excused. But Tom barely even glanced back at him as he rushed off in the direction of the dungeons. Light, who was an expert at reading the atmosphere, left him alone, deciding that he could ask him later at his group’s meeting.

*

“Heh heh, are you sure this is safe, Light?” laughed Ryuk. Light chose to ignore him. Once the sun had set and the students and teachers began to wander towards the Great Hall for dinner, he pulled up his hood and set out in the light drizzle towards the Forbidden Forest. According to Tom, this was the designated meeting place for Tom and his followers, and he’d been bestowed with the honour of joining them. Although Light had the power to kill anyone with just a face and name, he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous at the thought of wandering into the Forbidden Forest unarmed. Who knew what kind of magical creatures roamed these woods? Light glanced around, making sure that the coast was clear before he entered the forest. He'd been walking for several minutes, but had yet to encounter anyone. As Light nervously pulled on his sleeve, Ryuk’s chuckles came to a stop.

“Light, there’s a whole group of them!” he exclaimed. He lowered himself down towards the forest floor, as though he was trying to hide behind Light. Just ahead of them, a circle of at least ten cloaked figures were gathered. Although Light made sure not to make a sound, one of the group turned to face him as though they could hear the his heart pounding in his chest. Before Light could comprehend what was happening, he’d been grabbed roughly from behind, pulled over to the group and thrown to the ground in the centre of the circle.

“You’ve let a _muggle_ join our meeting?” spat the cloaked figure who’d grabbed him.

“You dare question me, Avery?”

It was though the chilly evening air had turned to ice. The entire group froze in place as one figure stepped forward and lowered his hood. There stood Tom Riddle, his hazel eyes filled with fury. He crouched down, offering his hand to Light.

“Light Yagami is perhaps one of the most valuable followers I have,” whispered Tom, as he pulled Light to his feet. Once Light was upright, he felt himself being pulled in closer to Tom. “I reward those who are loyal to me, but as for those who oppose me… Crucio!”

The quiet evening was suddenly filled with screams of agony as the figure who’d grabbed Light collapsed to the ground and began to writhe with pain. The others stood silently, making no move to interfere. Light glanced down, only to spot that Tom had his wand drawn, his usual beautiful looks contorted by his livid expression. The screams continued for almost thirty seconds before coming to an abrupt end as Tom whipped his wand away. The hooded figure, Avery, remained curled in a ball, panting.

“You’re getting off lightly, Avery,” snarled Tom. “Were we not in the vicinity of the castle, I would have continued. But I’d rather not let your pathetic screams reveal our location. You haven’t even given me a chance to provide an explanation. Had you not assaulted our friend here. Avery, then you would have not been punished. Light here hates muggles almost as much as we do. And he could perhaps be the best weapon we have against them. You see, Light possesses the ability to kill a person just by knowing their face and their name.”

“Prove it.”

One of the circle stepped forward and threw down his hood, revealing a tall male student with long dark hair and even darker eyes. Tom let out a cold laugh.

“Are you volunteering yourself, Lestrange?”

Lestrange froze, a look of slight panic on his face. However, he quickly redeemed himself and pulled a newspaper from under his robes. The paper, titled _The Evening Prophet_ was thrust into Light’s hands.

“There,” grumbled Lestrange, pointing to a moving picture of a laughing young wizard on the front page. “That’s Arminius Weasley, a blood traitor who has published an article about living in harmony with muggles. If you’re so powerful, kill him before the next edition of the Evening Prophet is published."

“Light doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone,” growled Tom, his arm planted on Light’s shoulder. But then he grinned, his eyes sparkling with malice, “However, I must admit, that article truly did grate… do us a favour Light, use your power to take down this man.”

Light looked at the picture and gulped. The man was quite young, nowhere close to even being as old as his own father. And while it was his first time encountering this man’s picture, Light got the feeling that this man was not a top priority in terms of people who needed to be erased from this world. However, he didn’t even need to look to the side to notice Tom’s eyes burning into him. Now fully aware of what could happen to those who crossed Tom, he gave a nod.

“Excellent,” breathed Tom, a look of wild excitement on his face. “How fitting. The start of the war on the wizarding world beginning with an attack from a muggle. Yes, fitting indeed. On that note, I think this is a good time to end our meeting. Leave in groups of no more than three: we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

As the group started to disperse, two or three people at a time, Light stared into the faces of Tom’s followers. Some actively avoided his gaze, perhaps from fear, while others stared directly at him, as though they were conveying their desire to harm him. Light silently watched them leaving, not uttering a word until it was just him and Tom left surrounded by the trees.

“I could kill all of them if I wanted to. I have everything I need to do so.”

If Light’s words had unnerved or angered Tom, he didn’t show it. Instead, he turned to face Light, a small smile on his face.

“Indeed you could, Light. If you wished it, I could wake up tomorrow and find all of my followers dead.”

“You’re different though.”

Tom blinked. His face split into a huge grin as he placed his hand on Light’s shoulder.

“That is correct, Light. I am different. I am glad you’ve figured that out. If you tried to kill me, you’d be dead before you even hit the floor. Now, come. There is something I must show you.”

Tom led Light out of the forest, inside the castle and towards the dungeons. They walked in almost complete silence. Although it was quite late, Tom didn’t seem worried about getting caught. In fact, he made no effort to hide as the sound of footsteps began to approach them.

“Ah, Tom, is that you?” called out a voice. It was no other than Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, who was halfway down the staircase.

“Yes, it’s me, Professor Slughorn,” smiled Tom. “Thank you for your map to that… special room.”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re up so late!” beamed Professor Slughorn. “You’re bringing your friend so that you can start your private lessons and help him catch up. How admirable of you, taking him under your wing like that! Oh, I wonder would he be interested in attending our next party! It would certainly draw attention if he did. Do invite him for me.”

“Of course, Professor,” responded Tom curtly. He bid goodnight to Professor Slughorn before leading Light down the stairs towards the dungeons. Light tried to catch Professor Slughorn’s eye, but he seemed to be actively avoiding his gaze. Once he and Tom were at a safe distance in an unfamiliar dungeon corridor did Light speak

“Am I correct in assuming that Professor Slughorn was referring to me?” questioned Light, to which Tom laughed darkly.

“Yes, although it appears that he would rather talk to you through me than speak directly to you. Interpret that how you will, Light. Perhaps you’d like to eliminate him? Although I’d say you are much more eager to take your frustration out on your own world. _Devil’s Snare_."

As soon as Tom uttered those words, the seemingly ordinary stone wall in front of them leapt into life. The stones began to twist and turn, revealing a hidden door. Tom stood back, allowing Light to enter first. The door creaked as it opened, revealing a disused classroom. In front of the blackboard was an old-fashioned television set, complete with a tiny screen and an antenna. The desk in front of the TV had a small stack of paper, presumably from the Death Note.

“The television from the muggle studies classroom,” explained Tom, as Light gently touched the screen, taking a closer look. “But I’ve bewitched it so that it can pick up on thousands of news stations, from Tokyo to Timbuktu. I’ll leave this part to you. However, there is one matter that needs to be attended to first…”

Light didn’t need telling twice. He took a seat and began to write the name _Arminius Weasley_ with a black feathered quill. Behind him, he could feel Tom’s eyes boring into him as he neatly formed each letter.

“You have beautiful writing, Light,” whispered Tom, suddenly so close that Light jumped. Once he’d finished writing the final letter, Tom’s hand clasped around his own. Somewhat puzzled, Light turned to face Tom, only for Tom to also take Light’s left hand in his other hand. For several long seconds, Tom held Light’s hands tight in his own, his hazel eyes staring deeply into Light’s brown ones. Only after Light opened his mouth to speak did Tom gently turn Light’s hands so that his palms were facing upwards, the backs of his hands delicately touching Tom’s.

“Look at these hands, Light,” whispered Tom. “These are the hands of a killer. You are about to become the most significant person in the history of your people. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Light felt more than ready. He couldn’t wait to purge the world of the wicked, the undeserving. As though Tom could sense his eagerness, he activated the TV with a flick of his wand. To Light’s delight, the first News station was Japanese. Eager to begin with some of Japan’s most notorious criminals, he began to scribble names with lightning speed.

“Well, I trust that you can carry this part out on your own,” drawled Tom, meandering through the desks towards the door.

“Tom?”

“Yes?”

Tom stood dead in his tracks. He turned around, only to find Light standing up and staring at him.

“I’ve begun my part, and I don’t intend on slowing down. Criminals will die by the hundreds until I have completed my task. And… forgive me for asking, but when do you intend on reforming your world?”

Tom let out a laugh, impressed that Light had the courage to ask such a question.

“Why Light, you’ll have the honour of watching my plan unfold with your very own eyes. Have patience, the falling of the wizarding world is not something you want to miss.”

And with that, Tom left Light alone in the hidden room, leaving him to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the rules for both the Death Note universe and the Harry Potter universe. I know that electrical appliances aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts, due to there being "too much magic in the air, causing them to go haywire". However, I'd like to explore the theory that that excuse is just a cover-up, and that in the past, these items could have been used until it was decided that they could be used in dangerous ways and ended up being banned.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this!


End file.
